


Starkiller

by MEGrymz, Speakeasyys



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEGrymz/pseuds/MEGrymz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speakeasyys/pseuds/Speakeasyys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starkiller base is dying, and Hux has been sent by Supreme Leader Snoke to recover Kylo Ren, his secret love, before it's too late.</p><p>Takes place immediately after the end of the film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starkiller

He had to find Kylo. That was the most important thing, now-- more important than his precious Starkiller, destroying itself in a heartbreaking display. The destruction was beautiful in its own way, but it hurt.

Kylo was more important.

Hux staggered through the snow, legs pumping faster despite the fatigued ache in his muscles. He ran faster, stumbling occasionally, but still fighting on. It was hard to breathe in the frigid air-- his face was flushed with the cold-- but still, he continued.

"Kylo!" The name tore from his lungs and echoed through the vast expanse of snow before him, trees barely catching the sound. "Kylo!" His gaze scanned the area around him-- no red lightsaber, no billowing black robes. Where could he be? Fear gripped his heart.

What if it was too late?

* * *

Kylo lay bleeding in the snow, watching the planet crumble around him. Such a pity, that Hux's weapon had been so short-lived. He had spent so much time on it too.

He had to get up. Starkiller was falling apart underneath him. He had to get up. He pounded on the wound in his side, the one the Wookie had given him. Use the pain, focus. He tried to get up, but could only manage to lift his head. He gave up, his head falling back to the ground with a soft groan of pain. Fuck, he was going to die here. Of course he would, die in disgrace in the ruins of Starkiller. He had always had a penchant for failure.

At least Hux would be safe. He would be smart, get off of the planet, out of danger. Away from here, away from him.

"Kylo!"

Hux continued through the woods, feet dragging in the snow. He had to find him. "Kylo, god damn it!"

What if he couldn't find him? What if Kylo died here, cold and alone and hating himself? The very idea made his heart twist painfully-- that couldn't happen. If Kylo was going to die, it was going to be old and gray in Hux's arms, not in solitude and bitterness.

He swore and grabbed onto one of the trees when the ground trembled violently, a reminder of the planet's impending death. Hux wanted to cry for the loss of his beautiful base, the loss of his perfect Starkiller, but the mourning could wait. It had to wait.

He stopped when he caught sight of something trembling and black in the corner of his vision. What else could it be? Hux's breath caught in his throat and he ran towards it-- the familiar tangle of black curls and a lightsaber in the snow confirmed his suspicions. Kylo!

Hux finally fell to his knees in the snow and let out a tortured wail as he cradled Kylo's broken body in his arms. "Get up! Get up, goddamnit, you can't be dead! Not after I came all this way to save you!" He stared, wide-eyed at the blood, so much blood, all Kylo's. He couldn't be dead. Hux wouldn't allow it.

Kylo felt someone pick him up, holding him, it was very nearly gentle. But it couldn't have been, because no one had been gentle with him for a long time. Except Hux. But why would Hux be here? It made no sense, he would be with the rest of the Order, the survivors of Starkiller, if there were any.

Everything hurt, it hurt so much. He just wanted the pain to stop. His vision was going dark, he could feel the cold seeping into his bones. Even with Starkiller falling apart, going down in flames, it was still so, so cold.

He wanted Hux to be here, to soothe the pain, tell him everything was going to be alright. But he wasn't here, and nothing would ever be alright again.

"Kylo," Hux whispered, voice wavering and cracking as if he were about to cry. His hands cupped the other's face, mindful of the fresh wound there. "Kylo, it's Hux, I... I'm here. Y-You're going to be okay, just-- just stay awake for me, damn you." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips, only briefly, before he stood up. It was difficult, to say the least. He was already worn out from coming here, and now he needed to carry an entire person to the shuttle in time? His limbs trembled with adrenaline, pushing him onward.

"I love you," he whispered, fearing it might be the last time he ever got to say it.

Even incoherent, the voice was familiar to Kylo, comforting. He found himself leaning into his rescuer, as much as he could, considering he was barely able to move.

He could feel how the ground shook, how the person carrying him trembled, with cold or adrenaline or fear, who could be sure. They pressed on, to some unknown destination. _What could possibly be the point? There is no escape from here._ The thoughts came unbidden, barely coherent. He just wanted to sleep. Maybe if he slept, the pain would go away.

* * *

Hux didn't stop until he'd finally reached the shuttle, and he never let go of Kylo until they reached the Finalizer. He loathed to feel the other slip from his arms to be taken to the medical bay, so he sat outside the doors and just waited. He would wait here until Kylo woke up, and that was a promise he made to himself.

He fell asleep there-- for how long he slept, he didn't know, but by the time he woke things seemed to have settled into a muted dissatisfaction on the ship. The storm had settled.

* * *

When Kylo woke up, it was to the bright lights of the medbay. He lay there, blinking, as the medical droids beeped and moved around the room. How the hell did he get here? He vaguely remembered someone holding him, carrying him through the woods and onto a shuttle. After that, nothing.

"Hux?" Lifting up his head, he looked around for the general. He would have answers, and truthfully, Kylo just wanted to see him, to see that he was alright.

At the sound of the other's voice, Hux's heart lifted in his chest and fluttered. He was sore, fatigued, but got up and peered into the room before stepping inside. "...Kylo?" God, he looked like he was in so much pain... Hux pushed the thought to the back of his mind and let out a breath. The general stepped forward, relief and love apparent on his face, and very gently touched Kylo's cheek. "I... I thought you were going to die," he mumbled. "I didn't think I was going to be able to get you here in time."

"That was you? On Starkiller? Y-you came back for me?" He tried to sit up, winced when his bowcaster wound twinged, and laid back down. The way he looked at Hux was something akin to awe. "I... Thank you. For saving me." He reached up, pulling the other closer. "I thought... that I wouldn't get to see you again."

"Of course I came back for you," Hux murmured, taking the other's hand. "You should have seen me when I first got you aboard the Finalizer... Screaming orders and crying. I was terrified to let anyone touch you-- slept in a chair right outside." Hux broke eye contact, embarrassed by the confession. "Phasma climbed her way out of the compactor. I think she's worried about you."

Kylo's eyes widened at the news. "How the hell did she end up in the trash compactor?" He shook his head. He felt muddled, what with the pain meds affecting his system combined with the stress of the past few days. "Nevermind. She can tell me later. Are you alright? You look exhausted." He squeezed Hux's hand gently, and reached up with his other hand to brush the other's hair out of his face. "You need to rest, you're human too, you know."

Hux frowned at the thought. "Yes, I'm tired, but no, I'm not taking a break. Not while you're hurt and the Finalizer needs me."

He sighed softly. "The Finalizer will function for a few hours without it's general. Stay here with me for a little while, at least." He didn't want to be alone, not after he had been lying alone in the snow, trying not to die, for what felt like hours.

"Kylo, I..." He gave a long pause, but softened. "...Okay."

"I love you, Hux."

"I know. Go to sleep."


End file.
